Undisclosed Desires
by Berith Yokozawa
Summary: No lo entiende, ¿verdad, Bochan? Normal, si yo fuera usted, tampoco lo entendería. Es más, yo mismo no lo entiendo. No entiendo lo que ha pasado, ni como, ni porqué.  SebastianxCiel  final de la primera temporada


Antes de empezar: bueno, esto es un oneshot que empecé a escribir el otro día, a causa de un rol en la chatbox en el que era Ciel. No me gusta para nada este personaje (no me matéis xD), así que no sé como ni porqué acabé siendo él, ni tampoco como demonios acabé escribiendo esto, pero bueh ...  
>Supongo que <strong>Undisclosed Desires<strong>en el reproductor más el rol me hicieron desvariar más de lo habitual, así que tomad, un oneshot SebaCiel para vosotras con el título de la misma canción de antes.

Espero que os guste, & **reiko-chan**, espero que este sea el final que te hubiera gustado :D

* * *

><p><strong>Undisclosed Desires<strong>

**_I want to reconcile the violence in your heart_**  
><strong><em>I want to recognize your beauty is not just a mask<em>**  
><strong><em>I want to exorcise the demons from your past<em>**  
><strong><em>I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart<em>**

Ciel's POV

Al parecer ha llegado la hora. Mí hora. Esa que, sin ansiarla, nunca pensé que me importaría su prematura llegada. Y acabo de descubrir que tal vez si me importa morir, al contrario de lo que creía antes, inocente de mí, que pensé que una vez cumplida mi venganza ya no quedaría nada que me ligara a este mundo.

Jamás lo reconoceré y lo sabes. No puedo, sencillamente no puedo hacerlo. Es humillante. Yo, el conde Ciel Phantomhive, el perro guardián de la reina ...¿yo, dependiente de tí? ¿De lo que en principio iba a ser nada más que una simple herramienta?

¿Que ha cambiado? Yo te uso, tu te comes mi alma. Fin de la historia ... ¿no? No. Algo ha cambiado, y son mis sentimientos.

Yo no tenía que desear tu calor junto al mío, unidos en sensaciones que van más allá de lo que los libros rosas que Lizzy lee explican. Yo no tenía que desear experimentar cosa tan banales como lo es un beso (mi primer beso, demonio. ¿No te gustaría también arrebatarme eso?), y menos junto a tí.

Yo **no**tenía que enamorarme de tí.

Solo soy tu comida, ¿no es así? Noto tus ojos hambrientos seguirme cuando me siento en el banco de esta isla a la que me has traído, y simplemente espero a que des fin a esta vacía existencia llena de dolor.

Me quitas el parche, ¿quieres observar mejor lo que vas a devorar? Paseas tu única mano por mi rostro, deteniéndote en mi mejilla, e inclinas tu rostro hacia el mío. Quiero cerrar los ojos, y sin embargo no puedo.

Te detienes a menos de dos centímetros de mi rostro ... ¿porqué?

Vamos, demonio, ¿que es lo que te detiene?

_Sebastian's POV_

No lo entiende, ¿verdad, Bochan? Normal, si yo fuera usted, tampoco lo entendería. Es más, yo mismo no lo entiendo. No entiendo lo que ha pasado, ni como, ni porqué.

Soy un demonio, y los demonios no se enamoran, ¿verdad? Los demonios solo interpretamos. Así empecé yo, interpretando mi papel como el mejor y más eficiente de los mayordomos. Me gusta sobresalir, me gusta aparentar, me gustan las caras de esos estúpidos humanos cada vez que hago algo increíble. Me divierte seducirles, ¿sabe? Es tan fácil y ofrecen tan poca resistencia ... es patético.

No lo entiendo. No entiendo porqué me siento tan obligado a interpretar ese papel también delante de usted ... ¿acaso para que no vea lo que de verdad siento? No entiendo tampoco su indiferencia hacia mí. Es un humano, ¿porque no ha caído ya en mis redes?

No lo entiendo. Soy un demonio, usted es un humano, entonces ... ¿porque deseo estrecharlo contra mí como si no hubiera mañana? ¿por que mis ojos cuidan cada uno de sus movimientos mientras se sienta? ¿por que quiero besarle en vez de tomar su alma?

¿Por qué?

Pues no lo sé (por desgracia). Y, a juzgar por su cara, usted tampoco lo sabe, Bochan.

Sonrío de esa forma mía tan peculiar, y prosigo con mis actos. Continuo el descenso hasta que mis labios quedan pegados a los suyos.

Su cara vale millones ... Ah, si tan solo pudiera verse, Bochan. En realidad, esto no es en absoluto necesario para tomar su alma, pero, al menos, me voy a permitir esto. Probar sus labios, robar su primer (y último) beso y hacer que perdure en mi infinita memoria como el beso más exquisito y dulce que tendré jamás.

_Ciel's POV_

No lo entiendo. ¿Es esto necesario para capturar mi alma? No lo creo, pero la verdad es que tampoco me importa mucho. Lo único importante es que estoy compartiendo mi primer y último beso con Sebastian (que por otra parte es el único con quien pensé en hacer algo semejante) … y luego todo habrá terminado, ¿no es cierto?

¿Por qué lo haces, Sebastian? ¿Es acaso un regalo tuyo o algo similar antes de que pierda la vida bajo tus garras? No necesito tu compasión, demonio … pero no puedo evitar sucumbir ante tus labios tentadores, que a tantos débiles humanos como yo habrán seducido … debería ser demencial, Sebastian …

Poco a poco, el aire deja de llegar a mis pulmones, los latidos de mi corazón se ralentizan, mis brazos, que antes rodearon tu cuello, caen pesadamente a mis costados, ya que, sí … tal y como el contrato requiere al ser finalizado, estás consumiendo mi alma …

Pesadamente abro los ojos, queriendo que sean los tuyos, escarlata intenso, lo último que vea.

Y así es, ya que al final no ha sido tan terrible.

Al final he muerto contemplando lo único que me devolvió lentamente la sonrisa, y con esta pintada en los labios.

_Sebastian's POV_

Las carcajadas cesan, las lágrimas dejan de caer, el cuerpo envejece, los sueños se alcanzan o se frustran, todo en todo ser viviente termina, My Lord, incluyendo en esto la vida misma.

Su vida, prematuramente ha llegado a su fin.

Suspiro profundamente mientras recuesto su inerte cuerpo contra el banco, sus ojos están cerrados para nunca más volver a abrirse.

Respiro su aroma por última vez y me marcho sigilosamente, tal y como vine, con mi habitual sonrisa en los labios.

Debo reconocer que nunca ningún humano al que he servido antes ha resultado tan interesante como tu, Ciel Phantomhive.

Quién sabe, pero …

creo que te recordaré como mi primer sentimiento cálido más allá del deseo, la ira y otras emociones sentidas anteriormente, ya que esto es diferente.

Permancerás eternamente en mi interior, pero también en mi memoria y, por que no …. también en mi demoníaco corazón, Ciel Phantomhive, bochan, perro guardián de la Reina … va a resultar que los demonios también tenemos sentimientos, pero no pienso profundizar en eso ahora.

Como siempre hice y haré mientras aún me quede una brizna de travesura y malicia en mi interioso, me dispongo a marcharme.

Has sido interesante, muy interesante, por eso …

Gracias, Bochan.

**~ OWARI ~**

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que os haya gustado! :D<strong>


End file.
